


니가 좋은 이유 (Why I Like You)

by friedlittlefish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, OT6, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: Una marca negra en el brazo no era precisamente el regalo que alguien esperaba recibir el día de su cumpleaños. Mucho menos si esa marca, lejos de ser una bendición, lo marcaba como ganado que no podría escapar de un destino con tal vez demasiada libertad.





	니가 좋은 이유 (Why I Like You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/gifts).



> ~ escrito para seoul nights, para mi queridísima jea a la que adoro con toda mi alma. algún día conseguiré acabar esto y acabaré también contigo y conmigo y con todo el universo uwu  
> ~ avisos de contenido por el momento: mención de discriminación y angst ciertamente innecesario. hay cameo de varios integrantes de otros grupos y en este fic /////SPOILER///// taekwoon es mudo.

El destino es un elemento caprichoso. Curioso, retorcido, amable, trágico, desafortunado. Mil adjetivos lo describen, pero realmente ninguno lo hace tan bien como _caprichoso_. Como un gato que juega con un ovillo de lana, el destino deshace nudos de conflictos y esperanzas y enlaza vidas que de cualquier otro modo jamás se habrían cruzado. 

El Wonsik de quince años sabía desde pequeñito que el destino era una presencia que se cernía sobre todo el mundo y que tarde o temprano acabaría pisándole los talones tanto como a cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase. Nadie escapaba del destino, para bien o para mal, sin importar cuánto creyera o recelara uno de tal elemento. 

En el instituto todo comenzó en septiembre como cualquier otro año. Nada especial bajo el sol si no se tenían cuenta algún estirón que otro, pelos teñidos de colores insospechados o algunas caras nuevas. Sin embargo, el ambiente en general comenzó a estar inconscientemente tenso conforme se acercaba enero, la fecha en la que los mayores del curso comenzarían a cumplir dieciséis años. 

Todos lo esperaban de un modo u otro. Habían recibido demasiadas clases sobre el tema, habían visto demasiados diagramas y leído demasiados libros, escuchado a demasiadas personas, visto demasiados anuncios por la calle. Todos lo esperaban de un modo u otro, pero la sorpresa no fue menor cuando la primera chica apareció por clase una mañana de abril con lo que era nada más y nada menos que la primera marca de alma gemela de toda la promoción. Era pequeñita, una discreta luna blanca en el lado derecho del cuello que dejó a Wonsik tan asombrado como al resto de sus compañeros. 

Recibir una marca era algo a los que todos —o casi todos— estaban predestinados. Eso les llevaban diciendo desde que tenían uso de razón, al menos. Ver al primero del grupo aparecer con la suya era, si bien un proceso que los afectaría a todos tarde o temprano, un evento emocionante sin duda. 

Lo primero que hizo el Wonsik de quince años al llegar a casa fue encender el ordenador y conectar Skype. Apenas se abrió la pantalla con la imagen que emitía la cámara comenzó a teclear frenéticamente. 

_No te lo vas a creer,_ escribió. 

La risita de Jaehwan le respondió al otro lado de la pantalla. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? 

Wonsik volvió a bajar la vista hacia el teclado y movió los dedos con rapidez. _Sunyoung ya tiene su marca._ Cuando clavó los ojos de nuevo en Jaehwan, este tenía los suyos abiertos de par en par de una forma que lo hacía ver como un pez asustado. El desconcierto dejó paso a la curiosidad en unos segundos, sin embargo. 

—¿Cómo es? ¿La has visto? —Sonaba emocionado, aunque cauto. Más o menos como se sentía Wonsik en aquel momento. 

_Es una media luna, pequeña._ Wonsik deseaba poder hablar, no tener que escribir, porque siempre era mucho más divertido charlar con Jaehwan. Su hermana estaba durmiendo, así que lo de parlotear animadamente no era una opción de momento. _La tiene a un lado del cuello, es..._ Wonsik se esforzó por buscar la palabra adecuada. 

— _Aesthetic_ —susurró Jaehwan con tono conspirador. 

Wonsik estuvo a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas solo por la ridiculez de su amigo. Por supuesto que le saldría con semejante coletilla para dejarlo fuera de combate. 

_No, idiota,_ respondió. _Iba a decir que es bonita._

—¿Más bonita que yo? —Jaehwan casi parecía ofendido de verdad. Casi. 

Wonsik resopló en una risotada mal contenida. _Voy a colgar._

—No, no, espera, no cuelgues. —Jaehwan se acercó a la cámara tanto que por un momento Wonsik solo pudo verle la nariz—. No te vayas, era broma. 

_Ya lo sé._ La risita que contuvo fue mucho más calmada esta vez, casi como si no quisiera que Jaehwan la escuchara. Su sonrisa era clara sin embargo en la pantalla del ordenador y no había forma de confundirla con ningún otro gesto. _¿Hay alguna marca más en tu clase?_

Jaehwan era un año mayor que Wonsik, y en su clase ya había quien tenía su marca desde hacía tiempo. 

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de los del sur —informó con tono teatral—. Tenemos la sangre más inquieta y somos más guapos y... 

_Jaehwan._

Este sonrió, para nada avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir, y continuó como si nada hubiera sucedido. 

—Aquí la gente suele recibir su marca más temprano que en el norte. —Y Jaehwan, que vivía en Gwangju, debía saberlo de primera mano. O eso suponía Wonsik—. Hay al menos ocho o diez compañeros del curso que la tienen ya. 

Wonsik observó la pantalla en silencio unos segundos antes de teclear unas palabras. _¿No tienes miedo?_

—¿De qué, exactamente? —fue la respuesta de Jaehwan, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

_De que un día te despiertes y tengas una marca y ya no seas tú. Que no seas tú solo, quiero decir, y que haya alguien más unido a ti que algún día vas a conocer, pero que tú como persona individual dejes de existir._ Le temblaban las manos, una ola de emociones casi lo mareaba y Wonsik de verdad no sabía de dónde salían todos esos pensamientos. Jamás se había parado a darle vueltas al tema con detenimiento, después de todo. 

La expresión en el rostro de Jaehwan era neutra en cierto sentido, aunque Wonsik era capaz de ver las emociones darle vueltas en los ojos, en la pequeña mueca que tenía en los labios. Cuando por fin habló, después de pensar durante un largo momento, sus palabras dejaron a Wonsik clavado en su silla. 

—Más que miedo a recibir mi marca, lo que temo es no recibirla nunca. 

*

*

*

El destino es caprichoso. ¿Por qué si no iba Taekwoon a esperar al autobús frente a casa diez minutos más temprano de lo habitual? Era de los que pensaban que todo lo que hacía tenía un sentido, un motivo superior que no comprendería hasta que su sino le fuera revelado. 

Aquella mañana era fresca, inusualmente tranquila para estar plantada en mitad de la semana. El cielo no había abandonado el naranja del amanecer del todo, aunque los tonos azules comenzaban a asomarse entre los rascacielos con timidez. El tráfico por la zona no era del todo frenético aún, si bien se notaba en cierto modo la tensión en el ambiente pese a que no había un alma rondando por las aceras. 

Taekwoon miró el panel de la parada de autobús, que le indicó que el que debía tomar para llegar a la librería tardaría aún unos minutos en llegar. Justo en ese momento, otro autobús frenó en la parada y solo un chico se bajó de él. 

—Perdona —le dijo con la voz pastosa, como si no estuviera despierto del todo—. ¿Tienes hora? Me he quedado sin batería en el teléfono. 

¿Cómo podía ser que no tuviera batería tan temprano? Taekwoon frunció el ceño ligeramente. Tal vez el muchacho tenía que hacer un trayecto largo de camino al trabajo —o a la universidad, quién sabía— y se dedicara a escuchar música o jugar al tetris durante todo el camino. O tal vez olvidó cargarlo antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior, como le ocurría a él mismo a veces. 

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Taekwoon se vio sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cayó en la cuenta de que el muchacho seguía esperando que le dijera qué hora era. Con un gesto rápido y un corto asentimiento a modo de disculpa, Taekwoon descubrió su reloj de muñeca con manos frías y se lo mostró al otro, que se acercó un paso para verlo mejor. 

—Las ocho menos cinco —murmuró el muchacho con una mueca en los labios. El viento le removió el pelo, negro brillante, cuando miró a Taekwoon a los ojos y le sonrió—. Muchas gracias. 

Taekwoon asintió de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente, antes de observar cómo se marchaba con paso ligero y una energía repentina de la que él mismo carecía en aquel momento. Se quedó con los ojos clavados en los adoquines desgastados sin saber muy bien qué hacer consigo mismo tras un encuentro tan banal pero tan curioso al mismo tiempo. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué, pero lo fascinó que el muchacho no le hubiera dedicado una mirada extrañada al no recibir palabra alguna por su parte. Puede que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta; era demasiado temprano. Sin embargo, Taekwoon prefería regocijarse en la posibilidad de que la falta de palabras no le hubiera resultado algo fuera de lugar. 

Miró entonces el panel de información y buscó el número del autobús que debía tomar, aunque antes de poder verlo unos golpecitos a su espalda lo sobresaltaron. 

—Perdona, ¿te importa ayudarme un segundo? 

Cuando Taekwoon se dio la vuelta vio que tras la mampara medio cubierta en carteles de musicales y películas lo observaba el mismo muchacho de antes. Todavía tenía los nudillos de una mano pegados al cristal y miraba a Taekwoon con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, esperando una respuesta que Taekwoon jamás le dio. 

—La persiana se ha quedado atascada y no puedo levantarla solo —insistió con tono amable y una sonrisa. Menuda sonrisa. 

Taekwoon asintió algo confundido. De pronto se encontraba raro, como un extraño en su propia piel, como si hubiera electricidad en el ambiente y oliera al ozono que carga el aire después de una fuerte tormenta. Con paso titubeante, Taekwoon olvidó que tenía un bus al que esperar y se encaminó hacia el local que había justo detrás de la parada de autobús, donde el muchacho se había agachado para intentar, sin mucho éxito, levantar la persiana metálica que cerraba un local de tatuajes al público. 

—Me las veo y me las deseo para abrir este trozo de chatarra cuando hace frío por las noches —explicó con voz ligeramente ahogada. Sujetaba el borde de la persiana con tanta fuerza que tenía las puntas de los dedos blancas. 

Tras agacharse junto a él, Taekwoon suspiró mientras el muchacho se hacía a un lado para que pudieran acomodarse mejor. Cuando Taekwoon hubo deslizado sus dedos bajo la rendija de la persiana también, el chico contó hasta tres y ambos levantaron aquel armatoste de metal medio oxidado, no sin mucho esfuerzo de por medio. 

—Muchas gracias de nuevo —le dijo una vez ambos se hubieron levantado. Volvía a sonreír y tenía el pelo aún más revuelto que antes—. Me llamo Hakyeon, por cierto. Encantado. 

Cuando sin dudarlo el muchacho tendió una mano hacia delante para estrechar la de Taekwoon, este pudo ver que el trocito de brazo que la manga de su chaquetón mostraba estaba cubierto de tatuajes. 

*

*

*

Jaehwan estaba seguro de que no había dormido dos horas siquiera cuando volvía a tener los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Qué se supone que hacía despierto? Hacía semanas que había llegado a Berlín; no podía ser cosa del desajuste horario. Tampoco podía ser que la cena le hubiera sentado mal dado que ni siquiera había cenado, y no había visto ninguna película que lo pudiera hacer perder el sueño. Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano se incorporó sobre las sábanas y sacó los pies fuera de la cama; tal vez un vaso de leche pudiera ayudarlo a conciliar de nuevo el sueño. 

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la cocina, una descarga de dolor muy agudo le perforó el brazo izquierdo con tal intensidad que lo mandó de rodillas al suelo. Las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas en su intento de poner voz a su sufrimiento y no conseguirlo. El dolor era punzante, cortante, abrasador, como si una cuchilla en llamas se le estuviera paseando por la piel y sus nervios se hubieran prendido fuego. Le bajaba como ponzoña caliente hasta los dedos, que le temblaban espasmódicamente, y le subía hasta el hombro, hasta el cuello y el pecho, y Jaehwan pensó un segundo en aquel artículo que una vez leyó sobre los infartos y entró en un estado de pánico mayor incluso. 

No podía respirar. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse tumbado en el suelo frío del pasillo a la espera de que su cuerpo, petrificado, se desbloqueara para poder arrancarse el brazo cuanto antes. Seguro que hacer eso le dolería menos que aquella sensación que se lo comía por dentro. 

Tan pronto como apareció, el dolor se desvaneció. Se retiró como una ola, rápida e impredecible, y dejó a Jaehwan tirado en el suelo sin fuerza más que para resollar como una gacela que acaba de escapar victoriosamente de las garras del leopardo furioso que se la quería comer. Comenzó a temblar con violencia, sin fuerza para intentar detener las sacudidas que su cuerpo daba y sumido en la desesperación de no saber qué le estaba sucediendo. Por un segundo deseó que, si le estaba dando un infarto de verdad, al menos acabara todo pronto y no tuviera que sufrir innecesariamente. 

Puede que pasaran minutos desde que todo comenzara, puede que pasaran horas. Jaehwan no estaba seguro, no sabía si quería estarlo. Mucho menos cuando al conseguir enfocar la vista por primera vez se encontró con que una larga marca negra le cruzaba el antebrazo izquierdo como el peor augurio que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. 

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: su alma gemela había muerto antes de que él la hubiera conocido siquiera. 

Un miedo irrefrenable se apoderó de él con incluso más fuerza que el dolor que había estado a punto de consumirlo unos minutos antes, y la cabeza le dio vuelta tras vuelta con el peso de la afirmación de que estaría solo el resto de su vida. Palabras que se había repetido una y mil veces lo volvieron a visitar como una bofetada amarga que le dijo que bueno, tenía suerte de haber recibido su marca y no haberse quedado sin ella como había temido toda su vida. En un segundo, Jaehwan se arrepintió de haber pensado de tal manera desde que tenía uso de razón, de haber deseado no quedarse sin marca a cualquier costo, porque el destino era cruel de las formas más retorcidas. 

¿Qué le quedaba por hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se iba a enfrentar a las implicaciones de aquella marca negra? ¿Cómo iba a esconderla de todo el mundo cuando le hacía resaltar el antebrazo como una luz en el mar en mitad de la noche? Jaehwan no estaba seguro. Parecía no saber nada ya, demasiado desesperado y asustado como para ser del todo consciente de que se disponía a mantener semejante secreto oculto de los ojos de su familia, _de Wonsik,_ el resto de su vida —o hasta que la verdad le ganara una carrera desesperada que no había hecho más que empezar. 

*

*

*

## Kim Wonsik, la nueva estrella de la pasarela, deslumbra al público en su primera aparición oficial durante la semana de la moda de Shanghái

El título era apropiado, ¿verdad? Sí, sin duda. Le faltaba algo, no obstante. Sanghyuk miró el cursor parpadear en la pantalla en un gesto de concentración, tratando de buscarle el giro que hiciera que el título atrajera al público tanto como Wonsik atraía su atención. 

## Kim Wonsik es el mejor modelo del mundo mundial

El ventilador del ordenador trabajaba a trompicones, dándole un hilo musical a la habitación que poco tenía que ver con la calma con la que Baekhyun se acercó desde su escritorio, se echó sobre Sanghyuk y comenzó a teclear por encima de sus manos. 

—Así está mejor —dijo con una sonrisa resuelta antes de marcharse a editar más fotos de Shanghái. 

Cuando Sanghyuk volvió a mirar la pantalla de su ordenador, el cursor seguía guiñándole de forma inocente, si bien el título que Baekhyun había escrito casi hizo que le lanzara la pantalla hacia atrás. 

## Kim Wonsik es el mejor modelo del mundo mundial después de Lee Hongbin, verdad verdadera

—Tómatelo en serio, Baekhyun —le gruñó mientras subía un pie en la silla—. Tengo que encontrar un buen título. 

Baekhyun soltó una risotada. 

—Primero, siempre me lo tomo en serio —enumeró cuidadosamente, ojos aún fijos en la pantalla en la que trataba de discernir si una foto estaba perfectamente enfocada o no—. Y segundo, tú siempre encuentras el título perfecto, así que no te estreses. 

Sanghyuk se volvió sobre su asiento y miró a Baekhyun, extrañado de que sus palabras no tuvieran ningún tipo de malicia o no trataran de ridiculizar su más que secreto encaprichamiento con el modelo. No es que Sanghyuk hubiera conocido antes a Wonsik —en realidad jamás lo había visto en persona— pero había algo en él que lo atraía como un tarro de miel atrae a las hormigas, y Sanghyuk se conocía demasiado bien como para dejar pasar esa sensación que le decía que Wonsik era alguien por quien debía apostar. No lo había ignorado cuando conoció a Baekhyun, después de todo, y las cosas les habían ido bien como reportero y fotógrafo autónomos hasta la fecha. Sus artículos se habían vendido bien y habían sido bien recibidos por el público desde el principio, y una pequeña parte de Sanghyuk se enorgullecía de que la popularidad de Wonsik como modelo hubiera aumentado gracias a la cobertura que él mismo —con ayuda de Baekhyun, ahem— le daba a los eventos, sesiones de fotos y anuncios que Wonsik hacía. 

Antes de que pudiera confiarse en la repentina bondad de Baekhyun, sin embargo, este se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa descarada que no auguró nada bueno. 

—Hablando de Kim Wonsik, tu amor verdadero, tu príncipe azul, tu media naranja... 

Sanghyuk bufó, aturullado de repente por la ridiculez de las palabras de Baekhyun. Con una mano rápida, casi instintiva, agarró la primera bola de papel arrugado que encontró en la mesa y se la lanzó a la frente. Baekhyun continuó hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido. 

—Tu alma gemela, tu gato con botas —añadió con decisión. 

—El gato con botas no tiene nada que ver con todas las cosas que has dicho antes. —Sanghyuk lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, juzgando por un segundo si ese instinto que lo había llevado a aliarse con Baekhyun no le había fallado completamente—. Ve al grano. 

Baekhyun parpadeó varias veces, por un momento confuso, pero después volvió a sonreír con la satisfacción del gato que ha atrapado al ratón. 

—Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita con tu Romeo —aclaró finalmente. 

Y Sanghyuk no supo a qué se refería hasta que la memoria le dio un guantazo en la cara para recordarle precisamente que iba a llegar tarde a su cita con su Rom... con Kim Wonsik. Con Wonsik. Nada de Romeo. Maldito Baekhyun. En aquel momento, Sanghyuk saltó de la silla y recogió rápidamente todo lo que necesitaba para su cit... entrevista. Su entrevista. Con Kim Wonsik. Y salió corriendo del estudio tratando de ignorar lo mejor que pudo las risotadas que daba Baekhyun a su espalda. 

Menudo su instinto. 

*

*

Sanghyuk nunca había estado en aquel lugar. Parecía un salón de eventos por las decenas de mesas que estaban retiradas contra una de las paredes. Una de estas era una cristalera enorme que daba una vista impresionante del río Han, aunque aquel día se veía algo empañada por la fina lluvia que bañaba Seúl. 

Los nervios no paraban de darle vueltas en el estómago, alrededor de los tobillos y las muñecas, dentro de los bolsillos y entre los dedos, como si se tratara de la extraña materialización de un millar de serpientes dispuestas a hacerlo perder la compostura. Y Sanghyuk nunca perdía la compostura. Antes de que pudiera retozar en la perspectiva de la entrevista ni acomodarse en su asiento, el chasquido de la puerta principal resonó por la sala vacía con claridad e hizo que saltara del sillón como un resorte para dar la bienvenida nada más y nada menos que al objeto de su admiración. 

Wonsik era tan alto como Sanghyuk lo había imaginado teniendo en cuenta los comentarios que Baekhyun llevaba haciendo de él meses, aunque seguía siendo ligeramente más bajito que el propio. Todo en él tenía porte modelesco, desde la anchura de sus hombros hasta el modo de extender una mano para que Sanghyuk se la estrechara. Y bueno, tal vez el joven periodista había esperado frialdad o desinterés —malditos prejuicios—, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Wonsik no solo lo miró con amabilidad, sino que le sonrió con una timidez tan mal disimulada que hizo que Sanghyuk tuviera problemas para soltarle la mano. 

—Encantado de conocerle —dijo Wonsik con un breve asentimiento y una voz que no dejó a Sanghyuk indiferente—. Usted debe ser Sang... 

—Tutéame, por favor —croó Sanghyuk, no muy seguro de por qué de pronto parecía no saber hablar. 

—Encantado de conocerte entonces, Sanghyuk —repitió con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Gracias por la entrevista. 

—El gusto es mío —replicó Sanghyuk—. Hace tiempo que quería entrevistarte, soy una especie de... fan. 

Se sintió ridículo al soltar semejante revelación, pero el instinto le dijo que debía hacerlo. Tal vez lo ayudaría a empezar con buen pie —si no asustaba a Wonsik antes siquiera de poder intentar darle una buena impresión, claro. 

—Oh, vaya. —Wonsik parecía genuinamente sorprendido, y Sanghyuk tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no hacer ningún ruido vergonzante al ver cómo un sonrojo muy débil comenzaba a extenderse por la nariz y las mejillas del modelo—. Gracias. Gracias por interesarte por mi trabajo, por... Gracias, de verdad. 

Sanghyuk no estaba seguro a qué se debía la repentina inseguridad de Wonsik y por un momento no supo muy bien qué hacer, aunque un segundo más tarde siguió el impulso que lo empujó a estrecharle la mano con un poco más de fuerza antes de soltarla. Aquello pareció sacar a Wonsik del trance en el que se encontraba. 

Una vez se hubieron sentado en sendos sillones alrededor de una mesita de café, Wonsik hizo una llamada que trajo en unos instantes al encargado del salón. Unos minutos más tarde, un café y un té descansaban sobre la mesa para Sanghyuk y Wonsik respectivamente y, con un breve asentimiento por parte del modelo, los dos volvieron a quedarse solos en la habitación. 

Sanghyuk observó las tazas de forma distraída, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que uno de ellos se le escapó de los labios en forma de pregunta. 

—¿No te gusta el café? 

—Soy más de té, la verdad —admitió Wonsik con una risita—. El café me destroza el estómago y la vida en general. 

Entonces Wonsik se llevó una mano a los labios como si se arrepintiera de haber dicho tal cosa frente a un extraño y la vergüenza se lo estuviera comiendo vivo. Sin embargo, Sanghyuk soltó una carcajada que no habría podido contener aunque lo hubiera intentado, y aquello pareció relajar a Wonsik de su postura nerviosa y calmar las briznas de miedo que asomaban a sus ojos adormilados. 

Aquella mañana, Sanghyuk no solo aprendió que a Wonsik no le gustaba el café. Aprendió muchas otras cosas, como que tenía un miedo irracional a los insectos de cualquier tipo, que todavía temía enfrentarse a las cámaras durante las sesiones de fotos, que tenía pensado comprarse una moto en cuanto tuviera suficiente dinero, que no habría tratado de llegar a ser modelo si no hubiera sido por su mejor amigo Jaehwan, y que Wonsik en realidad nunca había visto a Jaehwan en persona. Sanghyuk aprendió tantas cosas que sus ansias por conocer a Wonsik no se saciaron y solo lo dejaron más sediento de información. 

Cuando volvió a casa, todavía en las nubes tras la entrevista, Sanghyuk se dio cuenta de que las miles de serpientes que antes le recorrían el cuerpo habían desaparecido para dejarle un curioso hormigueo en los dedos y en el pecho que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Estaba deseando escribir el artículo para que el mundo viera lo fascinante que era Wonsik. 

*

*

*

La lluvia llevaba batiendo contra Seúl en finas rachas más de una semana y Hongbin estaba más que listo para que las nubes se fueran y dejaran de hacerle la vida imposible. Moverse de un sitio a otro era una tarea casi titánica por culpa del tráfico, de la gente que parecía entorpecerse por segundos con el agua, de la apatía que la lluvia le otorgaba a cada cosa que hacía, de la sensación de humedad que penetraba en todo y no le había abandonado la nariz durante días. 

Hongbin estaba deseando que se acabara la lluvia para poder seguir viviendo como una persona normal. O bueno, todo lo normal que él podía ser dadas sus circunstancias. 

Tokio no se salvaba del temporal, por desgracia. Moverse del aeropuerto al hotel había sido un suplicio, aunque esto se veía oscurecido por el despropósito que había sido tratar de alcanzar el lugar del evento sin tener un accidente en la autovía. O esquivar a las personas que esperaban impacientes su llegada a las puertas del fastuoso edificio en el que la Semana de la Moda estaba dando con su fin. 

El sillón de cuero de la sala de vestuario no terminaba de calentarse tras su espalda por más tiempo que hubiera estado sentado en él. El comienzo de un curioso dolor de cabeza le nublaba el pensamiento, aunque no estaba seguro de si era cosa del mal tiempo o del nerviosismo que se lo llevaba tragando vivo desde hacía semanas. Allí sentado, mientras esperaba a que lo llamaran para salir, Hongbin intentaba alejarse del bullicio que presentía fuera de la habitación; hacía horas que no paraba de escuchar a gente yendo y viniendo, hablando en varios idiomas sobre camisas perdidas, maquillaje sin terminar, modelos que no llegaban a tiempo y un olor intenso a humo artificial que no hizo más que aumentar la angustia que le daba zarpazos en el pecho. 

Hongbin siempre había estado seguro de que la profesión de modelo estaba hecha para él. Sin embargo, el destino parecía estar empeñado en demostrarle que no era así. 

Eunji entró en la habitación y lo informó de algo, probablemente de que no le quedaba mucho para salir a pasarela, pero Hongbin no logró entender lo que le decía. ¿En qué punto se consideraba un dolor de cabeza peligroso? Estaba muy mareado. 

Cuando intentó levantarse del sofá se tambaleó, y siguió sin escuchar claramente lo que Eunji le decía pero intuyó que estaba preocupada por él. Con un gesto tembloroso intentó disipar tanto su propio malestar como la inquietud de Eunji como si de persistente niebla se tratara. 

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —musitó. Su voz sonaba por suerte más estable de lo que se sentía él en realidad. 

La voz de Eunji volvió a resonar en la habitación, pero Hongbin decidió no prestarle atención en favor de salir del vestuario y acabar con aquella tarde cuanto antes. La profesión de modelo estaba hecha para Hongbin, pero Hongbin no estaba listo para ser modelo en aquel momento. 

Si alguien notó algo raro en su aspecto o forma de moverse, nadie abrió la boca para mencionarlo. Hongbin lo agradeció porque, si bien apreciaba a sus compañeros, no se veía capaz de responder a preguntas inquisitivas sin romperse por la mitad en aquel momento. Se sentía sudoroso, débil, temblón, más desorientado incluso que la primera vez que se puso ante una cámara o se subió a una pasarela. 

Intuyó con ojos casi velados cómo sus compañeros comenzaban a desfilar camino a la cegadora pasarela y, antes de que pudiera procesar del todo qué estaba pasando, alguien lo empujó por los hombros para que echara a andar. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hongbin tenía los pies sobre la pasarela por enésima vez en su vida y por primera vez en todas ellas quiso estar en cualquier lugar menos en aquel. Mantuvo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón tal y como le habían indicado y trató de relajar los hombros para adoptar la postura calmada y desenfadada que su camisa de seda salvaje le otorgaba. Pese a todo los dedos le temblaban, la respiración se le aceleraba por momentos y el pulso le dio un salto violento en el pecho. De repente sentía como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno en el universo para llenarle los pulmones, y la garganta se le cerró. Cada paso sobre la plataforma duraba una eternidad a sus ojos; tenía la sensación de que cada movimiento, por mínimo que fuera, necesitaba de cien músculos más que de costumbre porque sentía los pies tan pesados que parecían encerrados en botas de cemento. 

Y si pensaba que todo aquello era suficiente para volverlo loco fue porque el dolor de cabeza no le permitió darse cuenta de que aquello no era más que la punta del iceberg y que el verdadero viaje cuesta abajo y sin frenos hacia el infierno no iba a hacer más que comenzar en unos instantes. 

En cuanto Hongbin llegó al final de la pasarela y quedó solo frente a todos, un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo lo mandó de rodillas al suelo. Y no fue el dolor en sí, sino la familiaridad de lo que este suponía, lo que lo hizo ponerse a chillar. 

*

*

*

Una tormenta descomunal arreciaba Seúl desde hacía más de una semana. La humedad trepaba por las paredes sin piedad, y el mal tiempo parecía haber llegado para quedarse; la ciudad no había visto el sol en casi un mes. 

Hakyeon estaba sentado a un lado del sofá. La tapicería era suave, acogedora en un día como aquel en el que no había podido ir siquiera a trabajar porque la zona donde estaba su local había quedado cortada al tráfico por la lluvia. Hakyeon trató de no preocuparse y solo deseó que su negocio no se viera afectado; tenía mucho material muy valioso allí. 

Por otro lado, Taekwoon sí que había ido a trabajar. Eran casi las siete de la tarde, así que no tardaría demasiado en volver a casa. La librería siempre cerraba un poco antes de tiempo los martes, después de todo, y con más razón si tenían en cuenta aquel temporal. 

La televisión estaba encendida, aunque Hakyeon no le había prestado mucha atención durante largos minutos, demasiado distraído trazando con parsimonia las cientos de líneas que configuraban los tatuajes que le cubrían el brazo derecho bajo el suéter de lana que lo protegía del frío. Cinco pétalos, seis, y el lirio que tenía bajo el codo daba paso al pájaro que le subía por el tríceps en su vuelo de tinta; Hakyeon conocía de memoria todos y cada uno de los dibujos. Frente a él en la televisión, un programa de cotilleo comenzaba con titulares dignos de una auténtica revolución. 

—Buenas tardes —anunciaba Heeyeon, la presentadora del programa—. Tras la tranquilizadora noticia de que el accidente de Lee Hongbin en la pasarela de Tokio no fue consecuencia de un infarto como se había temido en un principio, el desastre vuelve a sobrevolar su vida ante la revelación de que el incidente se debió nada más y nada menos que a la aparición de una marca negra en su brazo izquierdo. 

—Parece que el escándalo no quiere abandonar a nuestro querido Hongbin —intervino Heechul, el otro presentador—, aunque puede que esta vez no sea capaz de librarse de sus consecuencias, por desgracia. Al parecer, los equipos médicos encontraron no solo una, sino dos marcas diferentes en su brazo. 

Aquello sacó a Hakyeon de sus ensoñaciones con un salto. En un segundo estaba sentado al borde del sofá y sus dedos habían abandonado los trazos de su brazo derecho en favor de hacer lo propio en el izquierdo. Las imágenes que aparecieron en el televisor en aquel momento lo dejaron sin respiración. 

Tan estupefacto se encontraba que no escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, ni el sonido de unos zapatos en el rellano, ni el de unos pasos amortiguados por calcetines, ni el de la mochila de Taekwoon cuando este la dejó sobre una silla de la cocina. Solo una mano en su hombro lo hizo volver al mundo real y mirar a Taekwoon, que lo observaba ligeramente preocupado. Tenía el pelo húmedo y las mangas de la camisa empapadas, igual que los pantalones, si bien aquello no parecía importarle y cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía toda la atención de Hakyeon comenzó a signar. 

_¿Qué te pasa?_

Hakyeon se aclaró la garganta; tenía la sensación de que no había hablado en años. 

—Acabo de ver... —comenzó a decir, palabras perdidas en una nebulosa incierta—. Estoy... Están poniendo en la tele imágenes del accidente de Lee Hongbin. 

Taekwoon frunció el ceño, claramente contrariado. _Eso es muy insensible,_ volvió a signar lentamente. 

—Sí, es... Es muy... —Hakyeon no sabía muy bien cómo contarle a Taekwoon lo que acababa de descubrir. Suspiró, tembloroso, y dirigió la vista una vez más hacia la pantalla—. Taek, mira la televisión un momento. 

_No quiero ver..._

—Por favor —le cortó Hakyeon—. Solo un segundo. 

Taekwoon frunció el ceño, confundido por el comportamiento extraño de Hakyeon pero consciente de que algo sucedía. Hakyeon lo veía en sus ojos. 

Entonces Taekwoon posó sus ojos en la televisión a regañadientes. Tan solo un instante más tarde, Hakyeon pudo ver con claridad cómo Taekwoon se llevaba una mano a su antebrazo izquierdo antes de volver la cabeza para mirarlo a él de nuevo cuando por fin comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. 

*

*

*

Wonsik tenía la sensación de que se iba a salir de su propia piel de lo nervioso que estaba. No sabía cómo Hyejin había conseguido contactar con Eunji con éxito —puede que fuera por la desesperación en la voz de Wonsik cuando se lo rogó casi de rodillas, o puede que fuera por la personalidad de Hyejin, que se llevaba de calle a quien deseara convencer— pero la suerte se había puesto de parte de Wonsik cuando le comunicó que Hongbin estaba dispuesto a verlo. 

A pesar de que Wonsik y Hongbin compartían profesión, la fama de Hongbin estaba a la altura aproximada de la luna mientras que la de Wonsik todavía andaba más bien cercana al núcleo de la tierra en comparación. Se habían cruzado en un par de ocasiones, actos benéficos o especiales de Navidad de revistas, pero nunca habían cruzado más que un par de frases de cortesía y chachareo banal. 

No es que Wonsik quisiera ser como Hongbin. En absoluto. Para nada. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que parte de la razón por la que Wonsik había dado el paso para introducirse en el mundillo fue Hongbin —o más bien, la insistencia de Jaehwan de que si Hongbin, que había saltado al estrellato de la nada de un día a otro, Wonsik también podría hacerlo. Wonsik había admirado a Hongbin desde el momento en el que Jaehwan le había hablado de él y habían investigado juntos cómo sus ojos hechizaban a toda cámara sobre la que se posaban, cómo su aura encantadora se ganaba el corazón de fotógrafos, periodistas y modistas con cada uno de sus trabajos. 

No obstante, Wonsik no deseaba por nada del mundo estar en los zapatos de Hongbin. Al menos no después de que el escándalo de sus marcas hubiera revolucionado al país entero, conmocionado ante la perspectiva de que su hijo predilecto tuviera la piel manchada de una deshonra tan grande. Wonsik gruñó asqueado al escuchar en su cabeza una vez más todas las acusaciones venenosas que la prensa había estado haciendo de Hongbin las últimas semanas. Y lo sintió por Hongbin, por lo mal que lo debía estar pasando, pero también por sí mismo, porque precisamente por eso había hecho todo lo posible por contactar con él. 

Hongbin tardó unos minutos en abrirle la puerta de su casa. Wonsik no estaba seguro de si se trataba de una medida de seguridad para que nadie inesperado lo molestara o si simplemente se había tomado su tiempo en decidir si dejar pasar a Wonsik o no. Aquellos pensamientos se le olvidaron al instante cuando vio a Hongbin asomar por una rendija de la puerta; probablemente jamás se acostumbraría a lo guapo que era sin importar cuántas veces lo viera. 

Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro de la casa, el ambiente se cargó sobremanera. De forma repentina Wonsik olvidó qué había ido a hacer allí, demasiado ensimismado por el hecho de que todo allí gritaba _Hongbin_ de un modo que no sabía describir con certeza. Los muebles de colores neutros, las cortinas claras, las fotos y los libros que salpicaban estanterías y paredes, las varetas de bambú rizado que decoraban una esquina del salón. Era de esperar, pero todo allí olía a Hongbin y por un segundo Wonsik se sintió extrañamente en casa. Tal pensamiento lo hizo temblar. 

—Aquí tienes —ofreció Hongbin con voz suave una vez volvió de la cocina con sendas tazas humeantes de té. 

—Gracias. 

Al fin ambos tomaron asiento, Hongbin en el sofá y Wonsik en un mullido sillón orejero. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación una vez más. 

Hongbin, pese a su atractivo natural, tenía un aspecto demacrado que no hizo más que subir el nivel de rabia de Wonsik un peldaño más. Parecía no haber dormido bien en semanas si las oscuras ojeras que le rodeaban los ojos eran algo de lo que fiarse; tenía los labios cortados, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas más hundidas de lo que podía considerarse saludable. Wonsik y él no eran íntimos amigos pero igualmente resultaba duro verlo así, sobre todo por causa de algo que él no había podido controlar, por culpa de la inquina de una sociedad que simplemente se negaba a aceptar lo que era diferente. 

Los nervios amenazaban con devorar a Wonsik por dentro, pero si bien no quería deshacerse en aquel asiento de la angustia, tampoco sabía cómo abordar lo que quería decirle a Hongbin. Y el problema era que este parecía estar cada vez más tenso. Wonsik no lo culpaba; él también lo estaba, pero suponía que Hongbin se encontraba en una posición mucho más vulnerable que la suya. Entonces su mirada se clavó en el suéter de algodón fino gris que cubría a Hongbin, en cómo parecía que le venía grande pese a que la anchura de sus hombros no era precisamente moco de pavo, en cómo las mangas le cubrían no solo los brazos, sino también las manos de modo que solo la punta de sus dedos asomaba por los puños. Hongbin parecía pequeño, indefenso, y Wonsik no sabía cómo pero tenía que hacerle entender que no estaba solo de un modo más literal de lo que jamás se habría podido imaginar. 

Entonces, los ojos de Wonsik se posaron en la taza que todavía sujetaba con cuidado y tuvo una idea. 

—Hongbin —comenzó, llamando así la atención del otro, que lo observó con ojos grandes y brillantes—. Por qué... ¿Por qué me has ofrecido té? 

Para todo lo rara que resultaba aquella pregunta, Hongbin pareció pensarse la respuesta detenidamente, como si hubiera entendido de algún modo que Wonsik buscaba algo más que faltarle al respeto o cuestionar sus gustos como anfitrión. Frunció el ceño y clavó la vista en su propia taza de té, tal vez esperando encontrar allí sus pensamientos ordenados y listos para ponerlos en palabras. 

—Una corazonada me ha dicho que no te gusta el café, que eres más de té —explicó con parsimonia, casi como si estuviera tratando de hablar en un idioma que no dominaba del todo—. Aunque no sé muy bien de dónde me ha venido. 

Wonsik parpadeó, sorprendido en parte por la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo esperándola en cierto modo. Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios mientras se los mojaba con el té una vez más. 

—Creo que yo sí sé de dónde te ha venido —confesó Wonsik. El corazón comenzó a martillearle dentro del pecho, más nervioso que nunca porque se disponía a revelarle a Hongbin su mayor secreto. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Hongbin parecía muy confuso, y fruncía el ceño de un modo que a Wonsik se le antojó adorable pese a la situación en la que se encontraban. 

—Es... A ver, es algo que no me he atrevido a decirle a nadie hasta ahora pero hace tiempo que siento... que _sé_ que tengo que contártelo a ti. Y sé que es raro porque apenas nos conocemos pero... —Wonsik se mordió el labio, ojos fijos en las rodillas de Hongbin—. Ah, creo que es mejor que te lo enseñe directamente. 

Hongbin frunció el ceño aún más. Sus manos pequeñas, apenas visibles bajo las mangas de su suéter, sujetaron su taza con más ahínco que antes. 

—¿Enseñarme qué? —dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. 

Con lentitud Wonsik dejó el té sobre la mesa. ¿Estaba preparado de verdad para hacer aquello? Probablemente no, si las repentinas náuseas que lo sacudieron eran prueba suficiente, pero Hongbin se merecía que Wonsik se sincerara con él y le mostrara que no estaba tan solo como pensaba. cCn dedos temblorosos y un largo suspiro se quitó la chaqueta para mostrarle a Hongbin su antebrazo izquierdo. 

—Que tú y yo compartimos las mismas marcas. 

Hongbin no reaccionó durante un largo minuto. Tenía la mirada fija en el brazo de Wonsik, donde el mismo diseño que le pintaba el suyo lo saludaba casi con inocencia. 

—Cómo... —consiguió musitar finalmente. Parecía no saber cómo reaccionar. 

—Yo estoy tan confundido como tú, la verdad —admitió Wonsik con la voz ahogada—. No sé de dónde viene todo esto ni por qué... 

—¿Cuándo te salieron? —cortó Hongbin. 

Wonsik parpadeó, sin palabras por un momento. 

—Esta fue alrededor de febrero —dijo señalando una de ellas—. Y esta hace solo un par de semanas. 

—El 29 de septiembre —murmuró el otro, casi más para sí mismo que para Wonsik, que lo miró con la curiosidad asomándose a sus ojos—. Una marca negra en el brazo no era precisamente el regalo de cumpleaños que esperaba recibir, si te soy sincero —añadió con una risita amarga—. y mucho menos todo lo que vino después. 

Las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir hicieron que el estómago de Wonsik diera un vuelco. 

—Lo siento mucho. 

—No es tu culpa, Wonsik, no tienes que disculparte —puntualizó Hongbin—. Por lo que veo estamos en el mismo barco, al fin y al cabo. 

—Hablando en plata, Hongbin, tú estás por desgracia mucho más jodido que yo —le dijo Wonsik tras pensar un instante—. Por ahora yo sigo más o menos a salvo. 

—Por eso mismo creo que deberíamos enterarnos de qué va todo esto y tratar de arreglarlo —insistió—. No sabes hasta cuándo vas a estar _a salvo._

—Hasta ahora nadie ha visto n... 

Hongbin bufó ligeramente. 

—Hablando en plata, Wonsik, si te pillan a ti sí que vas a estar jodido de verdad —dijo, imitando las palabras que Wonsik le había dedicado apenas unos segundos antes—. Vas por buen camino pero todavía no has terminado de hacerte un nombre en la industria. Si te ves envuelto en un follón así no volverás a trabajar de modelo en tu vida. 

Una vez las palabras de Hongbin se disiparon, se hizo el silencio. Los dos modelos, casi al unísono, bebieron un poco de té. Pese a que lo que había dicho era duro de roer, Wonsik no pudo evitar notar con satisfacción que Hongbin sabía quién era él más allá de las pocas conversaciones que habían tenido, que de algún modo le había prestado atención. 

—No pretendía ofenderte —se disculpó unos minutos más tarde. 

—No lo has hecho, no te preocupes. —Y Wonsik estaba siendo sincero; no se había sentido atacado por las palabras de Hongbin porque sabía que tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Si él se viera en la situación en la que estaba Hongbin en aquel momento no podría sobrevivir a la tormenta—. Creo que aquí los dos solo queremos comprender qué está pasando y de algún modo salvar el culo del otro. 

—Aunque no nos conozcamos. 

—Aunque no nos conozcamos, exactamente —repitió entre risitas que Hongbin no tardó en imitar. El ambiente parecía si bien cargado de preocupación, más distendido que unos minutos antes. Hongbin estaba visiblemente más relajado. 

—Tal vez todo esto haya sucedido porque teníamos que conocernos al fin y al cabo —confesó Hongbin, haciendo eco de los pensamientos a los que Wonsik llevaba dando vueltas durante semanas. 

—¿Quiere decir eso que somos almas gemelas? 

—No lo sé... —Hongbin se llevó una mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo. Wonsik seguía sin creerse que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo—. Nuestras marcas son iguales, de eso no hay duda, pero son negras, además de que son dos. Y no recuerdo haber escuchado a nadie decir que se desmayara de dolor cuando les aparecieron las suyas. 

Sin poder evitarlo, los pensamientos de Wonsik se posaron en Jaehwan, en los miedos que se habían confesado años atrás, en las conversaciones que tuvieron sobre el tema cuando aún estaban en el instituto. ¿Cómo se tomaría Jaehwan saber que Wonsik era uno de los que la sociedad tachaba como anormales? ¿Lo dejaría de lado? ¿Lo apoyaría? ¿Sería capaz algún día de contarle todo lo que le estaba sucediendo? 

—Yo tampoco, la verdad —dijo finalmente tras una pausa—. Lo que sí sé es que tenemos que descubrir de qué trata todo esto. Hay que ponerse las pilas, pero llevo días dándole vueltas y no sé por dónde empezar. 

—¿Tal vez... leyendo? —Aquello no fue más que una sugerencia insegura, pero ya era algo más de lo que había antes sobre la mesa—. No se me ocurre nada mejor. 

—En internet no hay nada, o nada de fiar al menos —refunfuñó Wonsik—. Créeme, llevo mucho tiempo buscando información. 

—Bueno, hay una frase que mi madre me solía decía de pequeño cuando no paraba de preguntarle cosas: «la respuesta a todas las preguntas siempre está en los libros». ¿A lo mejor esta vez también es cierto? 

—Puede ser —caviló Wonsik—. Si quieres me pondré a investigar yo, que no tengo tantos ojos mirándome y... esperando que me tropiece. 

—Si no te importa te lo agradecería —confesó el otro—. Tengo a Eunji, mi mánager, loca con todo lo que está pasando y lo último que querría es darle otro dolor de cabeza para que me cubriera con esto. 

—Deja que hable con Hyejin entonces —dijo, aclarando a continuación quién era Hyejin y por qué era de confianza—. Seguro que será capaz de encontrarnos el nombre de algún lugar donde haya libros que nos sean útiles sin atraer atención. 

*

*

*

Apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana cuando Taekwoon empezó a encender las luces de la librería. Quedaba al menos media hora para que Yixing llegara, y otra hora más para que llegara el repartidor con las publicaciones nuevas que debían recibir aquella semana. 

El lugar se había quedado frío después de estar toda la noche solo y cerrado, así que Taekwoon no tardó en encender la calefacción antes de disponerse poner en orden el mostrador, los sillones y las reservas del día. Presentía un día de clientela tranquila, tal vez clientes regulares que se pasarían a devolver libros y recoger volúmenes nuevos, algunos que se quedarían a leer un rato para resguardarse del frío de finales de octubre, tal vez algún adolescente curioso que solo quisiera deslizarse por las estanterías en busca de algún libro que captara su atención. 

Taekwoon esperaba un día tranquilo, así que no se esperó el latigazo de dolor que, de forma aplastantemente familiar, lo mandó de repente al suelo por tercera vez en los últimos meses. 

Y no lo esperaba, pero casi presintió el mensaje que Hakyeon le mandó unos minutos después preguntándole si él también había recibido una marca nueva. Taekwoon no tuvo que mirar para saber que así era, pero el morbo de la situación lo llevó a levantarse la manga de la camisa para observar el nuevo diseño que le decoraba el brazo y que estaba seguro que imitaba al de Hakyeon a la perfección. 

Con dedos aún algo temblorosos, Taekwoon tocó la nueva marca, algo más intrincada que las dos anteriores pero sin forma concreta todavía. El roce le escoció ligeramente. 

La cosa se ponía interesante. ¿Cuántas marcas más aparecerían hasta completar el diseño? Taekwoon estaba deseando comprobarlo.


End file.
